Feliz cumpleaños Dinamarca, Suecia, Noruega
by NekoSan20196
Summary: Dinamarca x Noruega y Suecia x Finlandia. Mención de Islandia x Hong Kong. LEMON Fic en honor a estas dos naciones a las que amo. Primer capítulo: Dinamarca. Segundo capítulo, próximamente : Suecia. Y tercer capítulo, también próximamente: Noruega
1. Dinamarca

**Hallo! **Aquí llegó yo con el regalo de cumpleaños de Dinamarca (05/06) y Suecia (06/06)! No lo pude hacer ayer por colegio u.u

**Disclaime:** Hetallia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y de nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei.

* * *

Era el cumpleaños de Suecia, y el día anterior había sido el cumpleaños de Dinamarca. Los nórdicos acostumbraban celebrarlos juntos, armarse una gran juerga y luego cada uno se iba a su casa. Pero en esa fecha, algo asombroso pasó.

Después de la fiesta que tuvieron, Islandia se fue a visitar a su amigo Hong Kong, quien lo había invitado a ver unos fuegos artificiales, algo sospechoso, y el noruego estuvo a punto de no dejarlo ir, pero después de mucho insistir, fue.

Mientras tanto, Dinamarca estaba borracho y Noruega era el encargado de llevarlo a su casa, como todos los años. Estaban llegando al lugar cuando un fuerte viento los atrapó y los hizo caer. Era imposible pensar que estaban en la mejor temporada de la época, parecía pleno invierno. Si Noruega no estuviera también medio ebrio, ya abría sacado a su trol para que lo ayudara, pero había aprendido a la mala que usar magia estado tomado no era la mejor idea que uno podía tener.

Cuando por fin entraron a la casa dejó caer al danés sobre el suelo, donde el también cayó del cansancio. Cuando sus fuerzas se hubieron recuperado subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde Dinamarca tenía su habitación. Lo dejó con más cuidado del acostumbrado sobre la gran cama tamaño King. Lo tapó tímidamente con sus sabanas y le apartó con cariño los rubios cabellos de su frente. La verdad es que amaba a ese hombre, pero no podía admitirlo, mucho menos frente a él, ya de por sí le costaba admitirlo en sus adentros, para sí mismo.

Estaba por salir de la habitación, cuando una ronca voz causada por el alcohol lo llamó.

- Noru? – era el danés, quien lo buscaba en la oscuridad. Noruega soltó un suspiro.

- Que sucede idiota.- de nuevo esa voz fría, no le gustaba tratar así a Dinamarca, pero no sabía cómo hablarle.

- Noru, no te vayas. – dijo el rubio, los ojos azules opaco del noruego brillaron, mas ocultó su alegría.

- Por qué habría de quedarme?- preguntó, mezquino.

- Noru, Noru.- susurró el danés, parecía tener una pesadilla. Noruega se le acercó y tuvo que reprimir un suspiro, ahí estaba Dinamarca, con su camisa roja abierta casi por completo, dejando ver su marcado pecho, sus músculos estaban tensos.

- Qué pasa? – preguntó, su voz estaba ronca, ese típico tono suyo había desaparecido.

- Noru.- murmuró Dinamarca, antes de atrapar al chico entre sus brazos y llevarlo consigo, dejándolo bajo su cuerpo.

- Quítate Densen.- susurró Noruega, tapándose la boca al pronunciar el nombre del joven que en ese momento lo apresaba contra el colchón de la cama.

- Lukas.- murmuró el otro, acercando peligrosamente sus labios a la clavícula del noruego.

- Densen, no hagas eso, estás ebrio. – suspiró Noruega, evitando soltar un gemido cuando Dinamarca le besó el cuello.

- Créeme Lukas, cuando te digo que estoy lo suficientemente lucido para tomar decisiones.- rió el danés, mostrando una gran sonrisa, incluso más grande que la acostumbrada, esto solo hiso que Noruega dudara más sobre la lucidez del otro. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos, robándole lo que sería su primer beso. No sabía qué hacer, si rechazarlo o dejarlo fluir.

Decidió ir por la segunda opción cuando la lengua de Dinamarca marcó sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual se lo dio y le devolvió el beso. Las manos del danés comenzaron a correr por todo su cuerpo, tocando todo lo posible. Poco a poco su camisa fue siendo desabotonada y su pantalón abierto, dejándolo así. Dinamarca estaba igual, camisa casi fuera y el cierre abajo, mostrando su pegada y sensual ropa interior. Noruega estaba que se moría. Era un ensueño, creía que era el efecto del alcohol y eso no era nada más que una ilusión, o alguna broma pesada de Inglaterra o Rumania. Pero decidido a averiguar si era real o no, y de disfrutar un poco, siguió, dejándose tocas, ahogando roncos suspiros de placer contenido. Dinamarca lo estaba volviendo loco.

Y la verdad es que Dinamarca no se quedaba lejos. Era el mejor regalo que pudo tener para su cumpleaños, a ese Noruego bajo su cuerpo, contra la cama, con los labios rojos de tantos besos, con un moretón en su cuello marcándolo como suyo, son su camisa abierta y su pantalón con el cierre abajo. Los ojos azules de ambos se encontraban y centellaban de lujuria. Quería hacerlo suyo completamente en una manera que nadie vería nunca. Quería escuchar su nombre siendo suspirado por ese chico que hace mucho tiempo vivió con él, como su hermano menor. Dinamarca podía ser muy dominante y terco, y sobre todo persuasivo – molesto – y cuando deseaba algo, lo tenía, y en ese momento deseaba a Noruega como suyo y de nadie más. Así que decidió tomarlo. Bajó con cuidado su mano hasta la hombría de Noruega, la cual estaba casi completamente parada, al igual que la suya. La tocó con cuidado, sobre la suave tela del bóxer. Un gemido se escapó de la boca del noruego, deleitándolo. Este parecía que se iba a quejar, pero le robó un beso, silenciándolo, y con la mano libre jaló despacio el pequeño rulo del chico, haciendo que gimiera con más fuerza. Sabía que ese era su punto débil.

Poco a poco bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior del menor y lo dejó semi desnudo. Pero no se esperaba que el menor lo hiciera rodar y este terminara sobre él. Lo miró persuasivo, los ojos del otro se llenaban de lujuria y deseo. Tomó la cabeza del noruego y beso con avidez esos labios que tanto lo llamaban. Él lo amaba con todo su corazón semi inmortal. Para Dinamarca, Noruega lo era todo y estaba comenzando a creer que el otro le correspondía.

Entonces el pantalón de Dinamarca desapareció a manos de Noruega, y la camisa no demoró en legar al mismo lugar que el pantalón de este, junto con la poca ropa que le quedaba a Noruega, terminando así totalmente desnudos, el uno frente al otro. Un rubor descomunal brilló en sus blancos rostros y con una sonrisa, Dinamarca volvió a atrapar los labios de Noruega con los suyos.

Posó sus dedos sobre la boca del noruego, indicándole que los chupara. Este, al darse cuenta del gesto, lo hiso con gentileza, y con un suspiro los recibió en su nunca antes profanada entrada, la cual, poco a poco, fue dilatándose. Cuando el danés estuvo seguro que el menor estaba preparado, posó la punta de su hombría sobre la entrada, causándole escalofríos a Noruega. Lo miró fijamente, pidiéndole permiso para la intromisión. Este, algo inseguro, lo besó, dándole el pase para profanar su cuerpo, lo cual no demoró en suceder. Con una fuerte, y algo controlada, embestida, el danés entró en el cuerpo del menos, dejando escapar un suspiro al sentir la estreches del menor sobre su hombría. El otro, en cambio, dejaba escapar ligeros gemidos de placer y unas cuantas lagrimas de dolor, las cuales fueron limpiadas gentilmente por Dinamarca, un beso en cada una, haciendo sonreír al contrario, haciendo brillar los ojos del danés, quien nunca había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa y deslumbrante como la del noruego.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, dejando que Noruega se acostumbrara a la intromisión. El ritmo comenzó a acelerar, así como los gemidos de ambos. Gruñidos, susurros, suspiros, de todo salía de las bocas de ambos, incluso palabras de amor. Esa noche se volvieron pareja.

Estaban a pocos pasos del llegar al clímax y las embestidas eran rápidas y salvajes, volvían loco a Noruega, llenándolo como nada lo había hecho. Un poco más y llegaban, se besaron con urgencia, separándose solo cuando el aire era estrictamente necesario. Entonces llegaron al orgasmo compartido, haciendo que Noruega se derrame sobre el vientre de ambos y Dinamarca dentro del menor, llenándolo de una calidez desconocida y única para él. Cayeron exhaustos, Noruega sobre el pecho de Dinamarca, y se quedaron en silencio mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

Había sido mágico, concordaron ambos en un acuerdo mudo, con solo miradas. Se volvieron a besar y Dinamarca depositó a Noruega a su costado y los tapó con la sabana y el cubrecama. Posó sus labios sobre la frente del noruego y dejó que este se apoyara en su pecho, el cual ya se movía con normalidad.

- Jeg elsker dig.*- susurró Dinamarca en el oído de Noruega, abrazándolo.

- Jeg elsker deg, gratulerer med dagen Densen.** – respondió el menor, besando dulcemente los labios del danés.

Así los dos se durmieron y la tranquilidad reinó en esa casa, el viento fuera de esta paró y el clima cambió más conforme a su estación actual.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Suecia, las cosas no estaban tan tranquilas.

* * *

* Te amo - Danés

** Te amo, feliz cumpleaños Densen - Noruego

Que les pareció? No tuve tiempo de escribir el siguiente capítulo, ese lo subo mañana!** Feliz cumpleaños Densen! Berwald!** _Oh Dios, mi madre viene... Neko fuera!_

**¿Merece un Review?**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**


	2. Suecia

**Hallo! **Aquí está mi regalo para Suecia! Mañana subo el de Noruega, que hoy fue su cumpleaños! (Por que tiene que cumplir tan seguido! No me dan un respiro!) Bueno, las dejo, espero que les guste!

**Disclaime:** Hetallia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y de nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei.

**Inspiración: **Algo raro, pero me inspiró la canción **"****The Cell Block Tango". **Busquen en youtube: The Cell Block Tango ~ Hetalia Girls {Over 50 subs! ^_^}

* * *

Mientras el danés era arrastrado a su casa por el noruego, Finlandia y Suecia caminaban tranquilamente a la suya, donde vivían juntos. A diferencia de sus compañeros nórdicos, ellos eran bastante tolerantes a los licores fuertes, bueno, el finlandés no tanto, pero en esa ocasión no había tomado mucho, ya que tenía un regalo especial para su esposo. Eso sí, el poco alcohol que habían ingerido era suficiente para soltar la lengua del sueco, lo que hacía que hablara con más soltura y menos timidez, sobre todo con Finlandia.

Sealand había estado en el inicio de la fiesta, para celebrar el cumpleaños de su padre. Más tarde había sido recogido por Inglaterra ya que ese día los Kirkland tenían una reunión familiar, que probablemente terminaría en desastre. Aunque no tenían que preocuparse de nada ya que sabían que Gales lo cuidaría muy bien.

Así que, tranquilos llegaron a la casa donde ellos se encontraban solos, bajo los tenues efectos del alcohol, el cual, a pesar que no les embotaba mucho la cabeza, si les daba un poco de coraje, por así decirlo. Y ese coraje se hizo presente apenas entraron a la casa, pues cuando la puerta se cerró, Suecia ya había acorralado a Finlandia contra la pared y repartía besos por todo su cuello mientras sus manos bailaban por el cuerpo del más bajo. Los ojos lilas del finlandés brillaban del placer que estaba sintiendo, hace mucho que Suecia no se atrevía a tocarlo, o más bien, no tenía la oportunidad, era en esos momentos en el que no se lamentaba de ser llamado "esposa". Aunque últimamente los momentos en que se avergonzaba de ser llamado así se reducían, se estaba acostumbrando, o más bien, le estaba comenzando a gustar ser llamado así y ver a Suecia como su esposo y a Sealand como su hijo.

Entre trompicones y pasos apresurados llegaron a su habitación y cayeron en la gran cama matrimonial. Besos y caricias se repartían por el cuerpo de ambos, caricias recorrían lugares ocultos para los demás y palabras de amor verdadero.

Entre suspiros, Suecia sacó su lubricante que siempre guardaba en su mesa de noche y lo aplicó en sus dedos. Entro uno primero, en la estrecha entrada del finlandés, sacándole los gruñidos más esquicitos y deliciosos que nunca había escuchado. Un segundo dedo, un suspiro escapó de sus labios. El tercero entró al poco tiempo y una lágrima salió de los ojos, limpiada por un rápido beso del sueco. Los ojos azules de Suecia brillaban con un deseo que hiso que Finlandia se derritiera por dentro. Era esa mirada que solo se la dirigía a él y a nadie más, solo él y nadie más que él la había visto y era dueño de ella.

Decidido a darle algo de placer a su amante, Finlandia bajó la cabeza y atrapó entre sus manos la gran hombría y la chupó con una delicadeza que volvía loco al sueco. Su mano se posó sobre la nuca del finlandés, incitándolo a seguir más profundo, a lo cual respondió de inmediato, jugando con su lengua alrededor de la gran hombría, lubricándola para su entrada, la cual aún tenía los dedos de Suecia dentro.

Unos besos por aquí, otros por allá. Los rugidos, suspiros y murmullos salían por sus bocas, entre besos y caricias. Ambos estaban llegando a su límite, por lo que Suecia pidió permiso para entrar. Tenía las piernas del finlandés sobre sus hombros y sus manos fuertemente agarraban sus blancos muslos, dejándole rojas marcas de dedos. Finlandia bajó las piernas y las enredó en la cintura del más alto, dándole así a entender que podía entrar. Este dio una gran estocada, violenta y fuerte, entrando de un solo golpe al interior del finlandés. Él, ya algo acostumbrado, reprimió un gemido de dolor y se sumergió en el placer que le provocaba la intromisión del sueco. "Berwald, Berwald" susurraba Finlandia, con la voz quebrada por el deseo. "Tino", respondía el otro, entre gruñidos lujuriosos.

La velocidad se volvió peligrosa, cada uno se derretía, cada uno de volvían un todo. Era fantástico, era increíble, era amor, era sexo, era pación, era cariño, deseo y demás emociones, pensamientos y descripciones posibles que te llenan por completo de la mayor felicidad que los hacía tocar el cielo. Como ese orgasmo, que se acercaba lento y perezoso, pero grande y poderoso. Entonces llegó y un gruñido se escapó, travieso, de los labios normalmente mudos de Suecia, y un suspiro lleno de placer salió de lo más profundo del pecho de Finlandia. La esencia del sueco lo llenaba por completo mientras él lo manchaba con el suyo por todo el vientre. Suecia lo besó y lo tiró sobre su pecho donde este se acomodó, quedándose dormido casi al instante, aunque no sin antes murmurar "Hyvää syntymäpäivää, rakas Berwald" *. El sueco sonrió, acariciando la espalda de su amada esposa, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras que con los suyos protegía lo más valioso de su vida, Finlandia.

* * *

Les gustó? Espero que si. Me he dado cuenta que soy más descriptiva, no hago tantos diálogos, no al menos en estas clases de situaciones (situaciones R-18 X3).

Feliz Cumpleaños! **Densen, Berwald y Lukas!**

***** Feliz cumpleaños, mi amado Berwald - Finlandés

**¿Merece un Review?**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**


End file.
